The Cat Girl
by Flamedragon93
Summary: This is a Kankuro love story I'm writing for a friend on a diffrent site. I decided I'd put it up here too.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Kankuro love story I'm writing for a friend of mine on another site. I figured I'd put it up here too.

Name: Chikayo Azumi  
Age: 14 (in this the Naruto world jumps a year so instead of being 12 they're 13 which makes Kankuro 15)  
Looks: She has long black hair that goes all the way down her back and with bangs in her face. She has black cat ears and a cat tail, green eyes. She's skinny, has a small chest and butt but, has an hourglass waist and curves in all the right places. She likes to wear jeans and tank tops. She has a jacket that's sleeves are rolled up past her elbows and its tan color. Its hood is in the shape of a Cat's head. The ears on the hood are brown and there's three brown stripes going down the head on the cat hood. There's also a few brown paw prints on the front of the jacket and the cuffs and seams are brown. She likes to wear string around her neck as a necklace and almost always has an Ipod with her.  
Height: 5'3  
Personality: Shy at first once she gets knows someone talkative, nice, loud when mad, lazy, hyper when she has had sugar, a bit corky at times.  
Likes: video games, fighting, picking on Sasuke, sugar, string, music, friends, animals  
Dislikes: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, loosing, water, exams, her ears and tail being touched, yaoi, yuri, small places with many people, pink and yellow  
Hobbies: training, drawing, listening to music  
Powers: can turn into a cat but only for a certain amount of time, can hold scents for a little while.  
Family: dead  
Rank: genin  
Village: leaf  
Pets: none  
Friends: Hinata, Temari, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Choji  
Enemies: Sakura, Ino, Sasuke,  
Past: she came from the sand to the leaf after her parents were killed in battle in the sand Village on a mission she joined the academy and met most of her friends there and was placed on Hinata's team when she became a genin and is very touchy when some one asks her how her parents died.

Chikayo lay under a tree. She was lazing around with her friends Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata. Kiba and Naruto wanted to hang out today so they found a nice place in the forest to chill at. Chikayo brought Hinata along to so Hinata could get closer to Naruto and so she didn't have to deal with Naruto and Kiba by herself. They were her friends of course but they did annoy her at times when she wanted to relax and be lazy and they wanted to run around crazily like idiots.

Today was an extremely hot day in Konoha and Chikayo laid in the shade of her tree, trying to keep cool. She used Naruto's, Kiba's, Hinata's and her own jackets as a pillow to make herself comfortable. She talked to Hinata and listened to music while they watched Naruto and Kiba spar with each other.

"How can they have all that energy in this heat? I don't even have enough energy to move in this heat." Chikayo asked Hinata as they watched.

"But um Chikayo-chan you never have energy, with or without the heat." Hinata shyly pointed out.

"Well it's still hot!" She stated.

Naruto and Kiba finished their match and sat down next to the two girls. Akumaru quickly went into Chikayo's lap to get petted.

"So we should all play a game now." Naruto suggested.

"How 'bout we play soccer, girls vs. boys?" Kiba suggested. Hinata and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Bleh, that means I have to move." Chikayo answered.

"Lazy ass cat girl." Kiba muttered.

"Shut up dog breath. Besides it's to hot to play sports." Chikayo snapped back and then complained.

"Chikayo, you're from Suna. You should be used to the heat. What'd you do there when it was really hot?" Naruto asked.

"Same thing I'm doing now, relax in the shade." She answered happily.

"You always do that." Kiba complained.

"So?"

"Will you play with us for this?" Naruto and Kiba asked each taking out a large chocolate bar.

Chikayo stared at the chocolate, her mouth watering.

"Damn it...fine I'll play now give me the sugar!!" She said grabbing the bars and eating them as fast as she could so they wouldn't melt.

Chikayo got up with the others and they got ready to play. Chikayo had Naruto and Hinata be goalies so that way Hinata didn't faint whenever Naruto ran near or at her. Akumaru watched his master and friends play from the comfort of the shady tree. The four friends played soccer for about an hour and a half with Hinata and Chikayo wining (much to Naruto's and Kiba's annoyance).

After they were done playing they decided to go eat. So they grabbed their jackets and stuff they had brought with them and headed for the village for lunch. Naruto decided to treat them all to ramen. When they got to the ramen bar they met up with Choji and Naruto and Choji grinned at each other before deciding on have a ramen eating contest. So they started pigging out on ramen. Chikayo, Kiba, and, Hinata just watched in amazement as they ate bowl after bowl. Sadly Naruto lost the contest finishing 20 bowls of ramen while Choji ate 30.

"Naruto?" Chikayo asked suddenly thinking of something.

"Wha?" Naruto asked picking his head up. He had been resting his head on the bar, trying to digest all that food.

"Can you pay for the 50 bowls you two just ate plus still pay for ours?" Chikayo asked worried. Naruto got a look of extreme worry on his face.

"Uhh..."Was his only response, nervously scratching the back of his head and laughing.

"Shit, Naruto you need the think more about paying and less about eating!!" Kiba yelled at him.

Everyone sighed and pitched in some to help Naruto pay for it all. Choji and Chikayo pitched in the most. Since Choji ate most of the bowls in the first place, and Chikayo just because she was nice to her friends.

When they were done at the ramen bar they headed off again this time accompanied by Choji.

"So what should we do now?" Chikayo asked as they walked around the village. Everyone replied with incoherent mumbling. In other words they had no idea.

"Hmm we could go swimming?" Kiba suggested. Which was again fallowed by incoherent mumbles of agreement or disagreement.

"Pass." Chikayo quickly answered.

"How come?" Naruto asked and Chikayo flicked Naruto on his nose with her tail as an answer.

"Is cat girl afraid of the water?" Kiba playfully teased nudging her shoulder.

"No I just don't like swimming all that much." She snapped back.

"Rrriigghhhtt, you act too much like a cat. Always lazy, don't like water." Kiba replied as they walked.

"Shut up dog breath. You act too much like a dog. So tell me if you get really excited and happy do you start humping people's legs like dogs do?" She playfully teased back.

"Of course I don't!!" Kiba snapped back and Akumaru barked in agreement. The two of them laughed as they continued to tease each other.

After hours of just hanging around aimlessly. It got pretty late and they all went their separate ways to go home.

"See ya guys!" Chikayo, Kiba, Naruto, and Choji called splitting up. Hinata shyly mumbled good bye.

"Don't forget Chikayo! We got some kind of mission tomorrow and Kurenai-sensei said to meet her at the training field at eight." Kiba called to her as she headed home. She put her hand in the air waving to him without turning around, signaling she heard him.

Chikayo got home, dumped her stuff in her room and sat down at her computer. She checked a few things on the net and signed into her messenger. She saw Temari sign in and smiled. This was the only way she was still able to talk to her old friend from Suna. She quickly went to go grab a soda and then plugged her MP3 player into the computer and started listening to music through it. Chikayo looked at her computer when it made a message ding and saw Temari trying to talk to her.

Sandbabe: Hey Chikayo!  
Catgirl: Temari! Changed your username again?  
Sandbabe: Yeah I got bored with it.  
Catgirl: lol so what's up?  
Sandbabe: Not much Gaara's off terrorizing the village and Kankuro's whining about the lack of hot girls here...the usual.  
Catgirl: lol  
Sandbabe: :)  
Catgirl: You know it's funny I lived in Suna and been friends with you for a long time but I've never met your brothers.  
Sandbabe: Well you know who they are but you've never gotten around to meeting them or getting to know them.  
Catgirl: You'll have to introduce me to them next time I come back.  
Sandbabe: lol you want to meet them? One's a pervert and the other's a mass murderer.  
Catgirl: And you're a bitch. See what a loving family!  
Sandbabe: HEY!  
Catgirl: Well it's true!  
Sandbabe:…..yeah lol  
Catgirl: lol.  
Sandbabe: brb need shower.  
Catgirl: lol k

Chikayo got up and went to the bathroom while waiting for Temari to come back on. She went back to the computer and saw there was a new message.

Sandbabe: Hey who's my sis talking to?  
Catgirl: Is this kankuro?  
Sandbabe: Yep stole the computer while Temari's in the shower hehehe…  
Catgirl: -.-'  
Sandbabe: Sssoooo….  
Catgirl: ssooo...  
Sandbabe: ssoooo...are you hot?  
Catgirl: 0.0' What? Pervert!  
Sandbabe: lol kidding!  
Catgirl: -.-'  
Sandbabe: Seriously though which one of Temari's friends are you?  
Catgirl: Look at my username  
Sandbabe: Catgirl?  
Catgirl: Yes how many friends does Temari have that are part cat?  
Sandbabe: Uhhhhh just one that used to live here Temari talks about her a lot.  
Catgirl: There you go that's me.  
Sandbabe: Really?  
Catgirl: Duh -.-'  
Sandbabe: Shit Temari's coming back gtg  
Sandbabe: Ok I'm back now. :)  
Catgirl: Yay!  
Sandbabe: looks at messages above -.-' Kankuro bugging you?  
Catgirl: Yeah...  
Sandbabe: Idiot...  
Catgirl: lol  
Catgirl: Awww shit its late and I got an early mission tomorrow so I got to get some sleep  
Sandbabe: alright talk to ya later  
Catgirl: night  
Sandbabe: night

Chikayo closed the messenger and signed off before turning off her computer. She got into her pjs and set her alarm before crawling into bed and going to sleep.

Chikayo groaned into her pillow as the alarm went off. She felt around for the alarm to shut it off but couldn't find it.

"Alright you damn thing I'm awake! SHUT UP ALREADY!!" She yelled at the clock, her face still in the pillow.

She found the clock and hit the off button but it wouldn't shut up. She hit it a few more times but it still kept beeping. She growled in annoyance and chucked the clock at the wall. She heard the smash and then it was quite.

"Now to go back to sleep." She said happily into her pillow and fell right back to sleep.

She was woken up by loud knocking at her door.

"Damn it, I'm trying to sleep." She grumbled getting up and looked at her bedside table to check the clock for the time but then remembered she smashed the clock.

"Oops, have to get a new one of those again." She said to her self heading to the door.

Chikayo answered the door and saw her team standing outside it.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked nervously.

"You were supposed to meet us at the training field at eight. It's nine." Kurenai scolded.

"Oops. Well you see I did set my alarm but it wouldn't shut up this morning so I got mad and broke it and then kinda fell back to sleep." Chikayo explained sheepishly.

"You should get ready Chikayo-chan." Hinata mumbled shyly.

"Oh yeah, give me a minute." Chikayo said letting them inside and then ran into her room getting ready for the mission.

When Chikayo was done getting ready she went into her leaving room. Her team was sitting on her couch waiting for her.

"Ok I'm ready, so what's the mission?" She asked as they all stood up.

"We're already running late so I'll explain on the way let's go." Kurenai answered as the five of them left the house and then left the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chikayo grumbled and complained as her and her team did lowest level missions all day. Meaning she was stuck doing other peoples chores all day and it was pissing her off. They had been shopping for an old lady, cleaning out someone's back yard, walking dogs for an old guy, babysitting someone's brat, farming for someone, and more things along those lines. It was all way to much work for Chikayo and way to boring. She wanted to do something fun and do some fighting. Currently however they were stuck digging a trench for someone.

"Hey Kiba! Want to do my share of digging while I take a break?" Chikayo begged, feeling dead tired.

"No do it yourself!!" Kiba yelled back at her, all of them were extremely tired.

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" Chikayo asked smirking. Kiba gave her a what the fuck face and ignored her getting back to work a grumbling.

"GAH! I don't want to do this anymore!!" Chikayo snapped not being able to take much more of this.

"We have to Chikayo-san." Shino answered her complain.

"Chikayo come here!!" Kurenai called and Chikayo went over.

"Yo!" She greeted when she reached her.

"Come with me." Kurenai said leading her away from the rest of the team.

"What's up?" Chikayo asked when Kurenai stopped walking.

"I have another mission. Just for you..."

"Oh great. What's dumb thing this time?" Chikayo asked irritated.

"You need to sneak into a group of thieves' hideout and steal back something they stole."

"Oh sweet!!" Chikayo cheered excited.

"They're just thieves but there are a lot of them and a good number of them are rouge ninjas. You'll need to be on guard. This is a B rank mission, the Hokaga's asking you to do this specially. I told him I didn't think you were ready for such a high mission but, he believes you can handle it. He also said he's giving you this mission for two reasons. One is your special ability is needed for this and two the item they stole was a extremely rare and valuable jewel from the Sand village, the Kazakaga specifically asked for you to assist the team he's sending out to retrieve it." Kurenai explained to you.

"Ha-ha! I get to go on a B rank mission!! YES!!" Chikayo cheered loudly.

"Listen you're just supposed to get to the base, lay low observing the hideout, and wait for the sand team to back you up. But, knowing you, you probably won't wait so the best way to get into that base will be to use your special ability. Try to stay in that form the whole time and you should have a much easier and safer time with this." Kurenai finished explaining and handed Chikayo a map that marked where the hideout was located.

"Man this is a long walk it's on the edge of the fire country." Chikayo muttered then sighed, stuffing the map in her bag and headed off waving goodbye to her team.

Chikayo headed off at full speed. She was happy to finally get a high ranked, difficult mission. She smirked deciding to rub it in Naruto's face later. Running at her top speed got Chikayo to the edge of the Fire Country in a day and she quickly found the hideout.

Chikayo found a nice place to hide and lay low. She looked around at the base, trying to find places that were unguarded or weak spots also trying to find a way in. She spotted a tiny window that was open and unguarded. It was just big enough for her to fit through in her cat form. She looked around hoping the sand team would hurry up. She waited a half hour then just decided to screw it and go in by herself.

Chikayo turned into her cat form. She turned into a small tan colored cat that had brown ears, a brown tipped tail, and brown paws so it looked like she was wearing brown boots. She hoped out of her hiding spot and trotted on up to the window before jumping up and crawling through.

The window led to a bathroom and to her luck someone was about to come in. She hid by the door and slipped out as the person walked in. Chikayo quickly snuck through the base looking for the treasure room. She knew she didn't have a lot of time. She could only hold that cat form for a limited amount of time. She found the treasure room and saw two people standing outside the door talking. She hid in the shadows of a corner waiting to figure out how to get in. To her luck one decided to walk off and the other was going inside. She sped up to him and quickly slipped in unnoticed beside him. She found a nice high place to hide while the man looked at the treasure. Finally he decided to leave and once he was gone Chikayo quickly jumped down landing quickly on the ground. She mentally smiled, loving the agility and stealth of a cat. She turned back into her human form and panted. The transformation takes a lot of energy and chakra out of her.

Chikayo looked around the treasure room for the jewel. The back of the map had a drawing of the jewel on it. It was the size of a baseball and crimson red except for the very center of it. The center of it was purple and glowed. She quickly spotted it lying on a pedestal. She picked it up and stuck it in her back pouch. The minute she picked it up an alarm went off.

"Shit!!" She exclaimed.

The door she came through started opening and she quickly turned back into a cat and darted out of a different door on the other side. Chikayo had no idea where to go so she just booked it in one direction. Alarms were going off all over the place and thieves were coming out of all kinds of room.

"What's going on!?" She heard one shout in the middle of the chaos.

"Someone broke into the treasure room!! They stole the jewel from Suna!" She heard another shout back. Someone came out of a room so fast the Chikayo rammed right into the person's leg.

"Hey! What's that cat doing in here!?" Someone pointed at her.

"Throw the dumb animal out!!" Someone else yelled and Chikayo took off in fright.  
now having several people casing her. She panicked it was time for her to transform back but she forced herself to stay in that form draining even more of her energy at a rapid pace.

She jumped onto a crate as she ran and then jumped on ones head scratching it to death. She did the same to the others heads before darting off again. She could feel her energy weakening. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold the form much longer. More men started chasing her and she darted into a room before skidding to a halt in the middle of the room. It appeared to be the center of the base and there were close to fifty people in it. The men chasing her fallowed her into the room.

"Why's there a fucken cat in here? And why the hell are you idiots fallowing it when there's an intruder somewhere in here!?" Someone yelled.

Chikayo looked for an escape. Then her cat eyes bulged in shock as she let out a meow which turned into a gasp as she ran out of time and returned to her normal form.

"Uh-oh not good." She yelped getting up as all of the men started drawing weapons.

"GET THE INTRUDER!!" They yelled and charged at her.

Chikayo got ready to fight and attacked them head on, but she was exhausted. The transformation drained her of almost all her energy because she pushed it too far. Still even though she could hardly stand she was kicking the asses of anyone who came near her. She screamed in pain as a kunai was thrown and pierced into the back of her shoulder. She spun around, yanking it out to look at whomever through it. She saw a man performing rapid hand signs and everyone else backed away from the two. Before the man had finished with his jutsu Chikayo had fallen over, another kunai hitting her in the back. She lay on the ground slowly blacking out from exhaustion and pain but, mostly exhaustion. She had no chakra left and couldn't push herself anymore. Before she blacked out however she saw a wave of sand crash on top of a large group of the thieves, a huge poison smoke bomb go off in another, and a giant gust of wind blowing the rest of the men away fallowed by a girl screaming her name. Then she blacked out.

When Chikayo came to she didn't open her eyes. She was too tired to open her eyes. So she tried to detect her surroundings with her other senses. She felt she was lying in a soft bed, it was extremely bright she could tell that even with her eyes shut, and there was a strong smell of dust in the air. She felt the bed sink beside her and she pried her eyes open to look. She came face to face with a guy with purple face paint all over his face hovering over her, checking on her to see if she was alright.

"AAHHH!!" She screamed from surprise pushing him away and jumping up then winching in pain from the wounds on her back.

"Lay back down you idiot. You'll reopen your wounds on your back if you jump around like that then I'll have to deal with my sister whining and crying about how hurt you are again." The guy said pushing her back down on the bed.

"Who are you?" Chikayo asked curious but fallowed his command and laid back down, staying still.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kankuro." He answered grinning.

"Kankuro? So you're the pervert then?" Chikayo asked laughing as Kankuro's eye twitched.

"So where am I and why am I here?" Chikayo asked looking around the room.

"You're in my house, in the guest room. The Kazakaga ordered that we watch over you while you recover. Word has already been sent to the Hokaga so he knows you're here and will be back when you're better." He explained, getting up and then grabbing a chair pulling it up to the bed and sitting in it so he was facing the back of the chair with his legs on both sides and his arms resting on the back.

"Ok then, how long have I been out?" Chikayo asked slowly sitting up this time.

"About a day." He answered.

Before either of them could say anything else Temari burst into the room and grinned at Chikayo.

"You're awake!!" She cheered rushing over and giving Chikayo a quick hug so she wouldn't hurt her, then sat down beside her.

"Yep and I'm feeling fine." Chikayo answered smiling.

"How's your back?" Temari asked.

"It doesn't hurt at all anymore actually. It hurt when I woke up and jumped up but now I'm not feeling a thing." Chikayo answered

"Hmm let me look at it." Temari said lifting up the back of Chikayo's shirt to look at her back.

Chikayo blushed as the front of her shirt was pulled up to the point it was just barely covering her bra, thanks to Temari pulling the back up and off. Chikayo was blushing because Kankuro was staring at her, grinning.

"Stop staring you pervert!" She snapped at him and then winched as Temari poked a spot on her back.

"Ouch! That hurt Temari!" She exclaimed.

"Well the wounds have shrunk a lot but, they're a little red and puffy. So don't strain yourself and avoid doing a lot of movement with your right arm since that wound is on your shoulder, it's gonna hurt like fuck if you move it around to much." Temari explained pulling her shirt back down.

"I forgot that you heal so fast. Your wounds should be gone by tomorrow. But, still since you pushed yourself too far with that jutsu and used up all of your chakra you should still stay for a few days to recover fully." Temari explained and Chikayo smirked.

"Nice excuse getting me to stay for awhile." She said laughing. Temari grinned.

"Well it is true you're still weak." She added grinning.

"So how long are you going to have her stay for 'recovery'?" Kankuro asked.

"Well it will take about a day for her to get back to her full strength, so technically you could leave tomorrow but let's just say that it's going to take you three days to recover." Temari answered with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Sounds good to me." Chikayo said happily.

"Well since you're here let's go do stuff!!" Temari exclaimed excitedly.

"What happened to resting for a day?" Kankuro asked.

"Well she doesn't really need it. Just don't over exert yourself 'kay?" Temari said then asked Chikayo and she nodded before getting up.

"Alright then let's go do stuff." Chikayo said.

"First though you wanted me to introduce you to Gaara right?" Temari asked and Chikayo nodded.

"Why do you want to meet Gaara?" Kankuro asked looking at her shocked.

"I wanted to meet both of you and I already met you." She said.

Temari grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room, down the stares and into the living room where a red head was watching one of the Saw movies. Chikayo assumed that was Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, this is my friend Chikayo. You know the one that used to live here but moved to Konoha?" Temari introduced.

Gaara looked up at Chikayo for a minute before turning back to the movie. Chikayo guessed that was as far as their introduction went. Temari quickly pulled Chikayo out of the house so they could go have fun.

"So your brothers seem...nice?" Chikayo said trying to think of a good word to use.

"Ha! Let's just hope that Gaara doesn't get any new killing ideas from that movie and that Kankuro doesn't try to do anything to you while you're here." Temari said, laughing as they walked around town.

"Kankuro seemed kinda nice and Gaara didn't seem that scary." Chikayo defended and Temari laughed a little more.

"Well Gaara wasn't in a killing mood so that's why he didn't seem scary and Kankuro is nice...At times anyway." She explained.

The two girls wandered around, they went to an arcade for a little bit, mainly just to get out of the sun. Then they went to a book store, finding books that they could laugh at for awhile. After that they went to the movies and then they went and got a late "lunch". They went to an ice cream parlor and each got a giant dish of yogurt filled with fruits, nuts, jam like stuff, whipped cream, and a few cookies on top.

"So got a lot of friends where you live now?" Temari asked between mouthfuls.

"Yeah but they're all really weird." Chikayo replied stuffing her face with the sweets.

"You're one to talk." Temari teased.

"So what should we do next?"

"Hmm let's go shopping!!"

"Ugh you know I hate shopping, Temari."

"It will be fun. We haven't hung out in a long time, come on, please?"

"Fine." Chikayo said sighing.

When they finished with their ice cream they paid and left to go shopping. They spent the rest of the day shopping in all kinds of store and even though Chikayo hated shopping she was having fun. It was dark and already after nine. So they decided to go to one more store before heading back. Most of the stores in Suna didn't close till midnight for some odd reason but, Chikayo was getting tired. She should have spent the day resting not running all over Suna, it had wiped her out since she was still recovering.

The girls reached a huge clothing store and Chikayo groaned as Temari dragged her inside. She knew it'd be forever before she managed to get Temari out of this store. Temari spent more then an hour looking at all the clothes before finding a few outfits and heading into the changing room to try them on. Chikayo leaned against the wall of the changing room waiting for Temari to get done.

"How's it coming?" She called through the door, extremely bored.

"Great! I think I'm going to get these. We need to find you some clothes next!!" She cheered happily.

Chikayo groaned again and eyed the door of the store. Temari was quite used to Chikayo ditching her when they went clothes shopping usually she'd ditch when Temari attempted to get Chikayo new clothes. Temari didn't mind Chikayo ditching her a lot because she'd do the same when Chikayo would spend forever in videogame stores. Chikayo grinned at the exit.

"And now it's time for Chikayo to make her great escape." She said to her self sneaking to the door and slipping outside before anyone even noticed.

"Yes no more shopping! I'll just head back to Temari's house like I used to whenever I ditched her." Chikayo said happily and headed off. Making good progress and was soon far away from the shopping district of Suna.

Chikayo looked around, the streets were nearly deserted, it must have been past ten by now. It was also really dark but that didn't bother Chikayo thanks to her cat vision she had no problem seeing.

As she walked she wondered if she shouldn't have ditched Temari, she had never ditched her late at night before. She stopped, thinking for a minute then decided to go back to get Temari. She turned around and headed off back to the store.

As she turned down a busy street she saw a large group of teenage guys hanging out and flirting and hitting on girls as they went by. Chikayo spotted Kankuro in the group with them and rolled her eyes, planning on mentioning that to Temari later. The guys spotted her and started whistling and calling after her. Other then Kankuro he just stood there. Obviously surprised and wondering why she wasn't with Temari. Chikayo flipped the rest of the guys off and kept walking.

Chikayo quickly reached the store and saw that it was closed and empty. She grumbled about having to walk back for nothing and figured Temari was probably already home by now. So she headed off again. This time Chikayo took a few old short cuts that she remembered so she could get home quicker.

Chikayo turned down a dark, deserted street and started down it, a little edgy. Even though she could see in the dark she didn't like walking alone at night. As walked she suddenly heard three pairs of foot steps behind her. She stopped and stole a quick glance to see three of the guys Kankuro was with walking towards her.

"Great, just my fucken luck for this to happen when I'm still recovering. I knew I should have just stayed with Temari." She muttered walking again and as she did so she started doing a few hand signs. She figured she'd transform and make a break for it. But as she finished the signs nothing happened. She panted from draining what little chakra she had recovered.

"Damn not enough chakra." She muttered.

Chikayo quickly tried to think up a new plan, she had no chakra and was feeling to weak to fight. So she went with plan B. Getting the hell out of there as fast as she could and looking for help.

Chikayo quickly bolted off fast like a frightened cat. The three guys all took off after her but Chikayo was super fast and super agile so they couldn't catch up with her. Chikayo bolted down two more streets and didn't hear anyone fallowing anymore. But, she didn't want to stop running. She bolted down another street before her legs gave out from exhaustion and she fell over.

"Damn it! I should have listened to Temari and not over exerted myself and should have just stayed with her and let her dress me up like a damn fucken girly girl." Chikayo grumbled darkly to herself.

Chikayo attempted to get up but fell over again. She punched the ground then shot her head up hearing the foot steps again.

"Oh you got to be fucken kidding me!" She exclaimed shakily getting up and managed to stand, wobbly.

She managed to run a few steps before losing her balance again but she managed to keep herself from falling. Chikayo quickly tried to think up a new plan but wasn't having much luck. One of the guys came from the street in front of her, another from behind and then the last out of an ally on her left. Her only escape route was an ally on her right where she could see a street light and her ears were able to pick up the distant sound of people down that street. The only problem was it was a really long and dark ally. She sighed and then made a break for it hoping to God she could make it. The three guys took off after her and caught her almost halfway through the ally. Chikayo was thrown against a wall and they blocked all her escape routs.

"We finally caught ya." One panted out grinning.

"Leave me the hell alone!!" She yelled at them.

"Why would we do that? You're way to pretty to be left alone." Another one said.

"Fuck you!!" She yelled back.

"Gladly." The third one said taking a step to her.

Chikayo raised her fist to punch him as he came closer but then gasped in pain, dropping her arm as the wound on her shoulder shot another wave of pain through her. She glared helplessly at them and two of them each grabbed one of her arms restraining her. The third closed in on her and she spat in his eye. He slapped her hard across the face leaving a mark and cleaned his eye.

"That's not the smartest thing to do right now don't you think, bitch!!" He yelled.  
He nodded to the others and they got a tighter grip on Chikayo as he pulled out a knife and started cutting down the front of her shirt. Before he could get very far with that, something else happened.

A tall figure dressed in full black jumped down off a roof landing behind the guy with the knife. He grabbed the back of his shirt, yanked him around and punched him square in the face, kneed him in the balls, punched him in the gut three times and then punched him square in the face again. The guy fell to the ground. Now that the guy was down on the ground Chikayo could see who the figure was and saw it was Kankuro. The two guys holding her let go in order to fight him and Kankuro beat the living hell out of them. He knocked those two unconscious and then bent down picking up the first guy again who was still awake. He grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

"Come near her again and I'll kill you." He threatened before punching him one more time knocking him out.

"Are you alright?" Kankuro asked straightening up and looking at Chikayo who was still pressed against the wall terrified. Kankuro came towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Did they hurt you!?" He demanded and she shook her head still to scared to speak. Kankuro let go and smiled at her.

"Good." He stated.

Chikayo just stood there staring at him.

"Let's go back to the house, Temari's probably worried sick about you." He said and pulled her away from the wall, leading her out of the ally. He held her hand trying to comfort her because she was shaking so much.

"How did you find me?" Chikayo finally spoke, her voice shaky.

"Well I saw you wandering around by yourself, which first of all was a retarded ass thing to do! A girl wandering around at eleven at night by herself is just to dangerous. But I figured Temari was probably not to far away. But, awhile after that Temari walked by, by herself and she was heading back to the house. She didn't see me but since you weren't with her I got worried. That's when I noticed that those three idiots weren't in the group anymore. None of us knew how long they had disappeared but I put things together and knew they were after you so I quickly fallowed and found you there in the ally." He explained as he led her home.

Chikayo calmed down a little bit and then a thought crossed her mind. She stopped and yanked her hand away from Kankuro.

"Are those the kind of people you hang around with!?" She yelled at him. Kankuro turned to her.

"I don't hang out with those dicks." He answered.

"I saw you in that group, you said it yourself that you were with them!!"

"But I don't hang around with those idiots. Those three aren't my friends; my friends and I aren't like those bastards."

"I saw you and your friends messing around with girls!! And what were they doing with you guys then!?"

"They saw us and asked if they could hang out with us too, we just said sure whatever, that's it. We were messing around but we were just playing. The girls knew it too, we were just joking around. None of us would ever even think about doing something like what those three assholes tried to do to you." Chikayo calmed down a little bit but was still mad.

"Look, instead of yelling at me you should be thanking me. I saved you from them. If you don't like the people I hang out with that's fine. But, trust me I'm not like those three and neither are my friends." He said walking off and Chikayo quickly fallowed. She mumbled a sorry and a thank you. Kankuro grinned at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It's cool." He said smiling and they soon reached the house.

As soon as they got into the living room Temari rushed over to them.

"Chikayo! Where the hell have you been!?" She yelled then hugged her.

"I was so worried about you! You shouldn't have ditched me this late at night!! I don't care about ditching me during the day but its way to dangerous around here for you to walk alone at night! Don't ever do it again!!" She scolded.

"Temari let her breath." Kankuro said yanking Temari off of Chikayo.

Chikayo was standing there overwhelmed. She didn't want to say what happened she just wanted to go curl up in a ball and go to sleep. Temari then spotted Chikayo's torn shirt and how scared she still was.

"What happened to your shirt!? What happened to you, you look terrified!? Why's there a mark on your face!? And how come you're with her Kankuro!?" She demanded concern clear on her face.

"I'll explain everything Temari. Just give me a few minutes first, Chikayo needs to rest and relax." Kankuro said noticing how overwhelmed she was.

Kankuro took Chikayo up to the guest room and then left back downstairs to talk to Temari. Chikayo sat on the bed for a few minutes before getting into her pjs that Temari had bought her earlier that day and then crawling into a tight ball under her covers and trying to go to sleep, hopping she'd feel better in the morning. She could hear Kankuro and Temari talking downstairs.

Around four in the morning Chikayo got up. She hadn't slept at all. She was too afraid to sleep alone. She crept out of her room and looked down the hall. She knew which room was Temari's but she wasn't sure about the others. As she tried to figure out whose room was whose Gaara came up the stairs, walked past her, ignoring her and stopped at a door opening it.

"Kankuro's door is on the end." He said shutting the door to what was obviously his room.

Chikayo crept down to the end of the hall. Wondering how Gaara knew she was going to his room. She opened the door and poked her head in. Kankuro was sleeping soundly on a large bed in a corner and snoring loudly. Chikayo crept over and crawled into bed with him. Kankuro didn't even budge. Chikayo smiled slightly and scooted up close to him, falling asleep almost instantly now that she felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Kankuro yawned, not yet opening his eyes and scratched his stomach. He started stretching still with his eyes closed but stopped hearing soft breathing beside him. He opened his eyes and jumped in shock. Chikayo was sound asleep beside him. On her side and cuddled up next to him.

'How the hell did she get in here!? What happened, what did I do last night?? I knew that tea Temari made me tasted funny!! W-what if it made me drunk or something like that last night and I did something to Chikayo!? Oh man, Temari and Chikayo would both kill me! But, more importantly and worse...I DON'T REMEMBER IT!! That's not fair! If I'm going to do anyone then I want to remember what fucken happened!! It's not fair I wanted to actually remember my first time damn it!!' Kankuro thought/panicked/yelled inside his head.

Kankuro looked at Chikayo and picked up the blanket, peaking under the covers. He sighed in relief. He was still in his black pajama pants and she was still in her pjs, light blue shorts and short sleeve shirt with kittens on them.

'Ok good we're both still dressed meaning we didn't do anything. Good now I don't have to worry about not remembering something that'd probably have been one hell of a time. But, what's she doing in my bed then? Oh well I guess I'll figure that out later. Now I think I'll just enjoy the fact that there's a girl in my bed for once!' Kankuro thought to him self. He rolled over onto his side so he was facing Chikayo who hadn't moved the entire time. He scooted closer to her and put his arms around her pulling her up against him. She didn't wake up only snuggled closer to him in her sleep. Her hands were on his shoulders and her face rested against his chest. Kankuro grinned and then looked at one of her cat ears curious. He gently touched the tip of it and it twitched. He silently chuckled and did that a few more times. Each time her ear twitched. He smiled then started to fall back asleep while he held her. Until...

SLAM!! Temari burst through the door making Chikayo and Kankuro jump awake.

"OUCH!!" Kankuro exclaimed then laughed at the sight of Chikayo. Temari had scared her awake and so she had her nails digging into Kankuro's shoulders (reason why he shouted ouch), got bug eyed, arched her back, and puffed out her tail in fright. Very much like a cat.

"KANKURO!! What the hell!? I couldn't find Chikayo this morning and Gaara tells me she's been in your room since last night!! Then I find you cuddling her in your bed!?" Temari yelled and Chikayo and Kankuro quickly moved away from each other slightly blushing. While Chikayo's tail slowly started to go back to normal.

"It's not what it looks like Temari I swear!" Kankuro yelled back.

"Well why were you two sleeping together then!? If you did something to her Kankuro I'll kill you."

"I didn't do anything I swear! I just woke up to her sleeping beside me!" Kankuro answered.

"But why was she in your room!?" Temari demanded.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't sleep by myself last night, I was scared. So I snuck into bed with Kankuro...he made me feel safe. I didn't mean to cause any problems!" Chikayo answered, explaining herself. Temari instantly calmed down.

"Oh, ok then. There's no problem if that's the case. I'm sorry I just was worried that Kankuro might have done something stupid." Temari replied.

Kankuro was staring at Chikayo, he was surprised she snuck into his room because she felt safe around him.

"Ok well other then wanting to know what happened to Chikayo I also came to wake you up for another reason Kankuro." Temari started, getting Kankuro's attention. He turned to his sister.

"What?"

"Well the Kazakaga found out what happened last night and he wants you to escort Chikayo back to the leaf village today."

"What, why!?" Kankuro asked wanting to know why she had to leave.

"Because he doesn't want to risk anything else happening to Chikayo. He said it'd be really bad if something was to happen to a leaf ninja while visiting here and he doesn't want any problems with Konoha so it'd be best if she left right away and that you'll take her back to make sure nothing happens to her since she still hasn't gotten all her strength back yet." Temari explained.

"Awww damn it. I don't wanna go yet. We were supposed to hang out for a few more days Temari. Damn I never should have ditched you last night it's all my fault. I'm sorry." Chikayo complained then apologized.

"We'll just have to hang out again soon! Anyway you two had better get up and ready to go soon." Temari said leaving the room. Chikayo hopped out of Kankuro's bed.

"Um sorry if I freaked you out with sleeping in here with you." She apologized heading for the door.

"It's fine, I didn't mind it." Kankuro answered grinning at her and getting out of bed too.

"Ok then, well I'm just going to go get ready now then." Chikayo said quickly exiting the room blushing slightly. She shut the door behind her and came face to face with Temari.

"Uh hi?" Chikayo said unsure of what Temari wanted.

"So you snuck into Kankuro's room?" She asked

"Yeah like I said I was afraid to sleep alone." Chikayo answered heading to the guest room with Temari fallowing.

"You could have come to me you know." Temari stated as she fallowed Chikayo into the room and shut the door behind her.

"I know but...Kankuro saved me last night and I just wanted to be close to him." Chikayo answered as she got her clothes and started getting dressed.

"I understand that, I guess I'm just a little jealous. I feel like my brother's stealing my friend from me. I mean I got all yesterday with you but now you have to leave and Kankuro get's to spend three days with my friend, not his! While he escorts you back to the leaf village all because he saved you last night. I would have if I knew what was going on." Chikayo laughed at that.

"You don't have to worry you're still my friend, nothing's going to change that." Chikayo replied.

"I know. I just don't think it's fair that I don't get to take you back to the village too when you're my friend."

"I know I wish you could come too. Next time we visit each other though, you have to come to the leaf village. Ok?"

"Ha sure. You better hurry up too, you'll want to get home soon I'm sure your other friends miss you." Temari helped Chikayo get everything together and then the two of them headed to the living room while happily chatting about what they'll do at the leaf village when Temari comes to visit sometime. The girls sat on the couch talking for a little while and a few minutes later Kankuro came down, ready to go with his puppet on his back.

"We good to go?" He asked. Chikayo got up and so did Temari.

"Yeah." Chikayo said goodbye to Temari and gave her a hug goodbye before heading out the door with Kankuro.

The two of them had a pretty uneventful walk back to the village. On the first day they were pretty slow since Chikayo wasn't back to full strength yet and Kankuro often carried her when she grew tired. But, by the second day Chikayo had gotten all her strength back and they quickly picked up the pace. As they walked for the three days they talked about random things, getting to know each other better. Chikayo was surprised to find that Kankuro was more of an interesting person then she thought he'd be. Grant it he was a pervert, not as big of one as she thought he'd be but it was made obvious by his staring, remarks, jokes, and behavior but he was also a pretty cool and interesting guy.

As they neared the village Chikayo got tired of walking and Kankuro agreed to give her a piggy back ride. So she put his puppet on her back and he put her on his.

"You know you're pretty lazy." Kankuro stated as they reached the village.

"Yes I am and your point is?" Chikayo asked.

"Nothing really just saying. I mean all the times I carried you before were because you weren't at full strength yet but now you just don't want to walk. Though I'm not really complaining I like carrying you. You're not very heavy." Kankuro answered. He walked into the village and walked around for a bit.

"So where to?" Kankuro asked.

"Um...I know you can meet my team before you go! So let's see they're probably at the training fields. That way!!" Chikayo said pointing him in the right direction.

Kankuro carried her to the training fields but they weren't there.

"Ok not here then let's see. hmmm...Got it! Go that way!" She said pointing him in another direction. Chikayo lead him into the forest and into a large clearing. It was filled with all kinds of plants, bugs, an open grassy area you could play in, and a large pond with a small waterfall.

"We come here all the time to hang out." Chikayo explained and like she guessed her team was there. Kiba was running around with Akumaru, Shino was studying the bugs, and Hinata was sitting near the pond with her feat in the water while making things with the flowers.

"Hey guys what's up?" Chikayo called as Kankuro stepped out into the clearing and she waved at them from his back. They all looked up at the two of them.

"Hey Chikayo! You're back!!" Kiba called coming over to her with Akumaru. Hinata and Shino fallowed him. Kankuro set Chikayo down and took his puppet off her back and put it back on his.

"Who's he?" Kiba asked when he reached them, pointing at Kankuro.

"It's rude to point Kiba. This is my friend Temari's younger brother and my new friend, Kankuro. He escorted me back home." Chikayo answered.

"Uh, hey I guess." Kankuro said waving to them. Hinata mumbled a shy hello and Shino nodded to him.

"Um anyway yeah this is Shino, she's Hinata, and that's Kiba and his dog Akumaru." Chikayo said pointing to each of them. Kankuro nodded to each person she pointed to then he turned to face Chikayo.

"I should probably get going, Temari'll probably get suspicious if I'm not back soon."

"Awww can't you stay for a little while?"

"I don't know, first though I should probably go talk to the Hokaga and let him know you're back and all that stuff. If I can stay I'll find you later."

"Alright." Chikayo gave Kankuro a quick friendly hug and he left to go talk to the Hokaga. Once he was gone she turned to her teammates.

"So what happened on your mission?" Kiba asked. Chikayo explained everything, leaving out the part about nearly getting raped.

"Man I wish we all could have gone on a cool mission like that." Kiba complained and Chikayo laughed.

"So where's Naruto? I wanna rub going on a B rank mission in his face." Chikayo asked.

"On mission with his team, they left a few days ago." Shino answered

"Damn, oh well I'll rub it in his face when he get's back then."

Chikayo hung out with her team for a little while longer then headed to the village and headed home. She opened the door and sighed, seeing no sign of Kankuro.

"I guess he couldn't stay after all. Oh well." She said to her self as she shut the door and went into her living room.

"Do you talk to yourself a lot?"

Chikayo jumped and screamed in surprise, Kankuro was sitting on her couch watching her then he started laughing.

"Ahaha! Your tail puffed out again! Ha I love it when that happens it's so funny." He said while he laughed. Chikayo glared at him and attempted to flatten down her tail.

"So how'd you get in my house?" She demanded once he calmed down.

"I asked around and some fat kid with a bag of chips told me where you lived and it's really not that hard for a ninja to sneak into someone's house. I wanted to surprise you. You have a nice house too by the way." He explained.

"That was my friend Choji and I guess you're right. So how long are you staying here then?" Chikayo asked sitting down on the couch next to him.

"I got to leave tonight. But, we still got several hours to hang out."

"Ok then so what do you want to do?"

"Well we could go catch a movie and maybe get some dinner?" Kankuro suggested.

"It sounds like you're trying to ask me on a date." Chikayo stated laughing.

"Well maybe I am." Kankuro replied a little insulted since she was laughing at the idea.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Chikayo asked no longer laughing.

"Only if you want to call it that." Kankuro answered hurriedly.

"Well I don't really think we should go out in a 'Let's go on a date and either start a relationship or get rejected' kind of date. I mean we haven't really known each other for very long and it's a little to soon to get into something like that. Maybe after we've known each other for awhile sure but not right now." Chikayo answered. She really wouldn't have minded going on a real date with Kankuro but she was still unsure of her feelings since they've only known each other for a few days and didn't want something to happen and their friendship get wrecked.

"I didn't really mean on a real date like that. I meant let's go out in a harmless 'Two friends of the opposite sex go see a movie and get some dinner together' kind of date. So technicality you don't even have to call it a date, since it's not a real date. We're just going out as friends." Kankuro said quickly, trying to make it seem like he hadn't really just asked her out since she just rejected him.

"Oh! Well sure that's fine." Chikayo said agreeing and was unsure why she was feeling disappointed that he hadn't really asked her out when she had rejected him when she thought he had.

'Damn it this is confusing. I think I might actually like him but then I also don't think it's possible to like someone after only a few days. Then if so how come I'm feeling this way? GAH so confusing!!' Chikayo thought to herself.

'Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have asked her out. I knew this would happen. There's no way she'd like me after only knowing each other for a few days. Ok she doesn't realize I asked her out for real so she might not notice that I actually like her. I'll just play it cool and won't let her know I'm interested. I'll get her to like me with out seeming interested then after we've known each other for awhile I'll ask her out for real.' Kankuro thought to himself while Chikayo was lost in her own thoughts.

"Ok so you ready to go hang out then?" Chikayo asked when she managed to pull herself out of her own head.

"Yeah just do me a favor and don't ditch me, I don't feel like beat the shit out of people tonight." Kankuro joked and they both laughed a little.

The two of them got up and headed out of the house. Heading to the movies and heading to dinner afterwards, just hanging out and acting like normal friends. When they were done it had gotten pretty late and Kankuro said he should probably start heading back but first he'd walk her home. They reached her house and stopped.

"So I guess I'll see ya later then?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah you and Temari both need to come visit. You and I should really hang out more often too. It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah it was. We'll hang out a lot more like this when we see each other."

"Sounds good. Keep in touch too."

"Yeah I will. So bye I guess then."

"Bye." Chikayo said before giving Kankuro a hug goodbye, which he returned. When they let go of each other he turn around heading off and waving. Chikayo watched him leave before heading inside and heading to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chikayo woke up to the sound of people whispering. It was coming from the window beside her bed and she was facing away from the window so she pretended to still be asleep, listening to the people talking.

"See Kiba-kun we told you he wouldn't be here." Came the extremely quiet, even for whispering shy voice of Hinata.

"Well I think it looked like something was going on between the two of them and I wanted to know if there was or not." Came the cocky voice of Kiba who sounded irritated.

"Even if there was we all know Chikayo wouldn't have him spend the night with her and do what you're thinking of Kiba. You should know Chikayo better than that, Hinata and I do and you're supposed to be really close to Chikayo." Came the mysterious voice of Shino.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to be sure alright. I don't think that guy was as nice as he seemed to be." Kiba responded.

"Are you jealous of him Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Of course I'm not! Why the hell would I be jealous of him!?! I'm just concerned for Chikayo. She's our friend and teammate and we should look out for her!" Kiba snapped back in a harsh whisper.

"When a person denies something so quickly and violently it would usually mean it is true." Shino responded.

"Well it's not! Anyway how come you two aren't concerned about this?" Kiba whispered back changing the course of the subject.

"We trust Chikayo-san's judgment." Hinata whispered back.

"I do too!" Kiba responded.

"Then why are you worked up over this? Because it's true what Hinata had asked. Correct?" Shino stated.

"It's not true! I'm just concerned about her and looking out for her because she's my friend and teammate just like you two should be doing too." Kiba snapped.

"We are concerned about her just not about this." Hinata replied.

"Well I'm glad to know my teammates and friends take such an interest in my life but couldn't you three have just come over and asked me instead of hanging outside my window?" Chikayo asked, done pretending to sleep. The three of them jumped in surprise and Kiba and Hinata actually fell off their hiding spots from jumping in surprise.

Chikayo laughed at them and Shino came into her room through her window, followed by Hinata and Kiba once they got off the ground and climbed back up.

"Uh good morning Chikayo-san." Hinata said awkwardly and shyly while Kiba fidgeted awkwardly and Shino just stood back in the corner silent showing his discomfort of being found out that way.

"Good morning guys. Nice to know my friends have taken up spying on me." Chikayo joked.

"We weren't spying on you. We just wanted to make sure that guy didn't stay here." Kiba stated.

"Right that's why you were hiding outside my window at seven in the morning." Chikayo replied now noticing the time.

"It was all Kiba-kun's idea Chikayo-san he dragged us along we didn't mean to disturb you." Hinata stated shyly while pointing the blame at Kiba.

"Nice to know that that the sweet little innocent Hinata's got a not so sweet side to her if she's hiding the fact that she was curious too and trying to pin all the blame on me." Kiba muttered annoyed and Hinata blushed looking guilty.

"Well...uh...um...uh...I...uh..." Hinata mumbled sheepishly and Chikayo and Kiba both laughed.

"Hey Shino you're not gonna try to pin the blame on me too are you?" Kiba asked turning to look at Shino.

"Technically it is your fault you were the one most concerned, we were curious that's true but you were the one that wanted us to spy on her." Shino answered.

"Gee Shino knew I could count on you for support." Kiba muttered sarcastically. Chikayo laughed at the three of them.

"So anyway you guys decided to spy on me because of Kankuro?" She asked and they nodded guiltily.

"Eh, nothing happened so whatever, next time just make sure you ask me about it instead of spying on me ok?" She asked shrugging and they nodded.

"So is there anything else you three want?" Chikayo asked boredly.

"Uhh..no not really, so I guess we'll just be going now." Kiba answered and the three of them jumped out her window and disappeared.

Chikayo rolled her eyes and crawled back into bed, ready to snooze for a few more hours. Chikayo awoke a few hours later to hear knocking on her door. She yawned and went to go get it.

"Hello?" She asked tiredly as she opened the door. Some random ninja was standing outside her door.

"The Hokaga wants you." He said poofing away.

"Oh great, more missions." Chikayo muttered sarcastically, doing her daily routine of taking a shower, getting dressed, eating breakfast, and brushing her teeth, and then headed out to the Hokaga's office.

When she entered the office the Hokaga looked up from some paper work.

"Ah there you are Chikayo. I have another mission for you." He said.

"Yay." Chikayo stated sarcastically and boredly.

"It's not a very difficult one, just a little something to do around the village. A local scientist has asked for a ninja to help her out with some things."

"You want me to be a test subject!?!" Chikayo demanded.

"No not like that. She wants' an assistant for the day. She's overloaded with work." The Hokaga explained.

"Damn, this is going to be stupid and boring I know it. Alright where does she live, I want to get this over with?"Chikayo asked.

The Hokaga gave Chikayo the address and Chikayo headed out. Chikayo reached the place on the address to find a strange looking house. The house itself looked normal enough on the outside but strange plants were all over the yard. Plants Chikayo didn't even know existed and by the looks of them shouldn't exist. They looked more at home on an alien planet or a mythical forest.

Chikayo reached the door and knocked. A huge retraceable and bendable telescope thing popped out of the peephole and went in her face, a robotic eye blinking at her. The telescope thing moved around her, examining her before it retracted and disappeared inside the peephole. Chikayo stared in shock and the door opened. She hesitantly walked towards the door and stepped inside. She noticed a strange looking robot had opened the door, it then grabbed onto her jacket and bag and forced them off her and hung them on a coat rack near the door. It then went after her shoes.

"Hey! Alright you weird little thing that's enough, I can take my shoes off myself." She stated and the robot backed off but looked like it was waiting for her to do so. She sighed and took off her shoes, placing them by the door next to several other pairs of shoes. The robot started down a hall and Chikayo fallowed it. She looked around at the house. Almost everything in the house was covered in books, papers, notes, diagrams, instructions, etc. There were strange experiments and inventions all over the place, as well as dirty plates, old food, clothes, trash. It looked like the person who lived here didn't know the meaning of the words clean and organized.

The robot leading Chikayo stopped outside a room and Chikayo stopped too. There was the sound of an explosion from the room and giant clouds of blue smoke came out of the room. A girl stepped out of the room as well, coughing from the strange smoke. That robot quickly went and started opening up windows.

Chikayo looked at the girl. She was about her age, she had turquoise colored hair that went to her butt, electric purple eyes, and was dressed in an electric blue tank top, a black short sleeve fishnet shirt over it, a dark gray trench coat with electric blue lining, baggy black pants, gray and blue boots, black fingerless gloves, and goggles on top of her head.

"Master, are you alright?" The robot asked once it returned from the windows.

"Yup! Just a small malfunction. Oh! Lieutenant Dinglebop, look what Chihiro made!" She answered the robot and pulled out a strange looking object with a button on top.

"What is it? Don't ask Chihiro, she made it last night in her sleep! What does it do? She has no idea but she put a button on it! She wants to press it but she's afraid of what might happen!" She said hurriedly while examining the object all over and muttering to herself.

"That's fascinating master but you have a visitor." The robot replied.

The girl looked up from the object and over at Chikayo, just now noticing her. She ran over to Chikayo and started walking around her, examining her, randomly poking her in spots and fiddling with her ears and tail.

"Oh a visitor! That's rare. People rarely come to visit poor Chihiro. Oh but what's this! This visitor is strange, yes very strange indeed. She has cat ears and a tail too! Chihiro wonders how but it is not her business to ask. Strange one, are you the ninja Chihiro sent for?" The girl asked and Chikayo stared at her like she was crazy.

'Girl talks in third person, names her robot Lieutenant Dinglebop, talks to herself, and says I'm the strange one!?!' Chikayo thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'm Chikayo." Chikayo answered after a moment.

"Oh what an interesting name. Chikayo, Chihiro likes it." She answered happily.

Chikayo looked at the room she just came out of while trying to think of something to say.

"Experiment gone wrong?" She asked nodding to the room.

"Oh no, Chihiro was making toast." She answered and Chikayo stared at her in disbelief.

"This is going to be a long day." She muttered under her breath.

"So how old are you?" Chikayo asked trying to find out more about this weird girl.

"Chihiro is almost fourteen." She answered grinning.

"And you've made all these things?" Chikayo asked nodding to all the stuff in the house.

"Yup, Chihiro is a great genius; the plants in the yard are her experiments too." Chihiro answered happily while heading back into the kitchen, Chikayo fallowed.

"Where's your family?" Chikayo asked as Chihiro got her 'toast' out of the toaster.

"Chihiro's parents died when she was little, she doesn't remember her parents all that much." Chihiro answered.

"I'm sorry."

"Not Chikayo's fault, what about her family?" Chihiro asked, throwing away the 'toast' and rummaging through her fridge, which was practically empty.

"Died on a mission." Chikayo answered shortly, not wanting to talk about this.

"That makes Chihiro sad, she feels bad for Chikayo."

"Yeah, so umm what do you want me to do here?" Chikayo asked, changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh yes, Chihiro sent for Chikayo didn't she? She just has some stuff she could use help with." She answered.

The stuff turned out to be straightening up her house, cleaning it, buying her groceries, making lunch for them both since it became apparent she had no idea how to cook after blowing up the kitchen again while trying to make macaroni, and helping her when she needed it with one of her inventions or experiments. Chikayo soon discovered that this girl may be a super genius but she's completely insane.

"Why not invent a robot that cleans?" Chikayo suggested as she tried arranging Chihiro's massive library.

"She's tried; they don't like to clean as much as she does. So far all she has is Lieutenant Dinglebop, who'll just open a window when something explodes, won't help clean it up." She answered, pointing to the robot that opened the door for Chikayo. Chihiro was currently working on some type of potion.

"So how come I've never seen you around the village?" Chikayo asked.

"Chihiro doesn't get out much; she prefers to stay in here with her books, inventions, and experiments." She answered.

"Do you have any friends?" Chikayo asked, she had noticed how lonely the girl's eyes looked.

"Just one, Naruto is her friend. Naruto comes by to hang out when he's not too busy. He's another strange one Chihiro wishes to know more about." She answered.

"Naruto's one of my best friends too."

"Really? Chihiro finds this interesting; perhaps there is a connection between the two strange ones and Chihiro. She has a question for Chikayo...does she think maybe she could be her friend too?" She asked shyly.

"Sure I'll be your friend." Chikayo answered, after all the girl was complexly out of her mind but she was likeable and nice. Chihiro smiled happily and ran over to Chikayo and hugged her while laughing happily.

"Yay! Chihiro has another friend now. She is very happy!!" She cheered.

Chikayo and Chihiro spent most of the day together, getting to know each other better and Chikayo got to know more about the strange things in the house. Around four o'clock in the afternoon they were both sitting across from each other in front of a coffee table with that strange invention on top of the table.

"Chihiro really wishes to push this button. She wonders greatly what it might do." She said as she examined the thing again.

"Go ahead and push it then. I'm sure it won't be too bad." Chikayo urged, curious about what it would do too.

"Chihiro thinks she will." She hesitantly pushed the button and they both waited for something to happen. Nothing did at first but then pink smoke poured out of the thing and the smoke wrapped around the two girls. When it finally disappeared Chikayo blinked.

"Well either the world got bigger or I got smaller." Chikayo stated and grew surprised as her words came out in meows. She looked down at herself and saw she was a black cat. She looked at Chihiro to see she was a monkey. Both their clothes were in piles under them.

"Oh dear, this is defiantly unexpected." Chihiro muttered to herself, it coming out in squeaks but Chikayo could understand her.

"Unexpected!?!Why on earth would you make something that turns us into animals!?!How are we going to change back?" Chikayo exclaimed.

Chihiro looked confused for a minute but an idea seemed to form in her head. She moved to her trench coat and pulled out a pen and paper, she attempted to write a note that told her robots to create an antidote and they got to work right away after deciphering the handwriting of a monkey.

"They'll take care of it; Chihiro and Chikayo mustn't worry." She answered and Chikayo rolled her eyes.

"How long's it going to take?" She asked.

"Chihiro thinks the rest of the day probably." She answered and Chikayo groaned.

"So we're stuck like this all day?" She asked irritated.

"Chihiro is sorry; please don't be mad at her." Chihiro stated.

"It's not your fault, I told you to hit the button." Chikayo answered after a silence.

"What should Chihiro and Chikayo do now?" Chihiro asked.

"Uhh...well since we're stuck like this might as well have some fun with it. Let's head into the village."

"Chihiro is not sure. She doesn't like going out much." Chihiro answered.

"Come on, it will be fun. Let's go wreck havoc on the village. They'll never know it's us since we're stuck as animals." Chikayo said and Chihiro nodded, the hidden look of a prankster now showing in her eyes.

The two of them quickly left her house and terrorized the village. They were having a great time causing mass destruction as a cat and monkey. Currently Chikayo was running across roof tops while Chihiro swung from things hanging off the buildings. They had just caused all hell to break loose in the shopping district of the village by overturning several stands. The two of them ran into a park and hid in a tree.

"Well this has been great fun huh Chihiro?" Chikayo asked as they hid in their tree, catching their breath.

"Chihiro is having lots of fun. She is glade Chikayo convinced her to come into the village." Chihiro answered.

Chikayo started thinking up another idea for them to do but her thoughts were cut short by barking. Chikayo and Chihiro both looked down from their hiding spot in the tree to see Akumaru barking up at them and scratching at the tree.

"Oh what a cute doggy! Chihiro likes it." Chihiro exclaimed.

"That's Akumaru; he's my teammate's dog. Which means Kiba should be close by." Chikayo answered and as she said that Kiba came running up to the tree.

"Akumaru what are you barking at?" He asked looking up into the tree. He spotted the two girls, or monkey and cat.

"Dude! A monkey, awesome!!" He exclaimed. Kiba reached his hand out to Chihiro.

"Come here little guy. We won't hurt you. The cat can come down too if it wants." Kiba called, urging them to come down.

Chihiro and Chikayo looked at each other then jumped down. Chikayo landed on his shoulder (deliberately digging her claws into it as she landed) and Chihiro landed on his head. Akumaru jumped up and down at Kiba's legs wanting to get picked up too. Kiba grabbed him and placed him on his other shoulder. Akumaru sniffed at Chikayo.

"Hey, Akumaru. Can you understand me?" Chikayo asked, curious about what other animals she could talk to while she was a cat.

"Yep." Akumaru barked back in reply.

"Holy shit! I can understand Akumaru. He talks!" Chikayo exclaimed.

"Hey don't you two start fighting while on me!" Kiba ordered, taking Chikayo's loud meows as a sign of a fight. Kiba was petting Chihiro, who seemed content with sitting on his head.

"Chikayo?" Akumaru asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yup. But ssshhh don't say anything to anyone." Chikayo answered.

"So why was there a cat and a monkey hiding in a tree?" Kiba asked as he looked at Chikayo now.

"Eh, whatever. Think I'm going to keep the monkey. Maybe I should give Chikayo the cat. Bet she'd like it." Kiba said.

A sound caught the attention of all four of them. They turned to see Lieutenant Dinglebop and several others of Chihiro's robots heading over to them.

"Master! We did it! We made the antidote. It will restore anything to its original form!" Lieutenant Dinglebop exclaimed. He had another strange looking invention in his robotic hands and as soon as he reached them he hit the button.

"What the hell!?!" Kiba exclaimed as pink smoke consumed all of them. There were two loud popping sounds inside the smoke fallowed by several shouts.

"Shit why's it feel like something really heavy is on me!!" Kiba exclaimed as he fell forward, face first into the grass.

"Ouch!" Chikayo exclaimed as she flew off Kiba's shoulder while he was falling and landed hard on her butt.

"WEE!!!" Chihiro exclaimed as they fell, and landed on her head next to Chikayo and Akumaru let out a playful bark as he flew off Kiba's other shoulder.

The smoke cleared and Kiba blinked in shock for a minute before quickly covering his eyes and jumping up.

"What's going on!?! Chikayo why are you naked!?! Who's the other girl!?!Why's she naked!?! Why'd that monkey and cat turn into you two!?! Who the fuck are the robots!?!" Kiba exclaimed while he covered his eyes with his hands.

Chikayo and Chihiro both shot up and scrambled to get behind the tree.

"An invention went horribly wrong and turned us into animals. This is Chihiro and the robots are hers. The robots created an antidote to fix us. And I'm going to kick your ass once I have clothes on." Chikayo called from behind the tree.

"Why are you going to kick my ass? What did I do?" Kiba asked in annoyance.

"You saw things you shouldn't have." Chikayo answered.

"Master, here are your clothes." Another robot said, handing Chihiro and Chikayo their clothes while Chikayo talked with Kiba.

"It wasn't on purpose! Look my eyes are still covered! I'm not trying to look!!" Kiba exclaimed. Chikayo quickly got dressed and ran out from behind the tree, smacking Kiba in the face. She continued to beat the shit out of him and Chihiro just watched once she stepped out from behind the tree and petted Akumaru while she watched.

After awhile of explaining to Kiba everything that had gone on and hitting him for some more enjoyment everyone went home. Kiba waved to the two girls and headed off quickly with Akumaru, Chihiro and Chikayo walked back to Chihiro's house together with the robots. Chikayo grabbed her stuff from Chihiro's house and said good-bye, telling her she'd visit again soon and headed home.

When Chikayo got home she grabbed herself a bite to eat and logged into her computer, she felt like sharing her crazy day with a friend. As her computer loaded up she dug through the pockets of the pants she wore yesterday and pulled out a few slips of paper. One was Kankuro's number the other was his email address. She went back to her computer and started typing an email. She wrote an email to Kankuro, telling him about her crazy day. She knew he wouldn't be back yet but she wanted to share this weirdness with him. When she was done writing the email she logged off the computer and watched T.V. until she went to bed


End file.
